fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra (UDM)
Verse: Ultradimensional Magical Girls! (Verse) Summary Ra is the God of the Sun, and leader God of the Egyptian Pantheon. He is a peaceful God and despises war. He also possesses a great love for literature. He did not participate in the War of Gods, instead having to wage war against the God of Chaos, Apophis. He is in full support and admires the concept of the Universal Spell Card Laws. He is the creator of the Duat. Power and Stats Tier: 1-A (Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders, and Ra being one of the stronger Major Gods should transcend the weakest of them as they transcend even the strongest minor Gods, which in turn transcend basic, undimensioned beings such as Fukumi and Ayuko, created the entirety of the Duat, which has been stated to consist of an infinite amount of dimensions, and at the uppermost levels being a chaotic undimensioned abyss where Apophis dwells, has been warring with Apophis constantly for aeons, with neither side losing) Name: Ra, Personification of the Sun Gender: Male, but has the appearance of a female Age: Existed since the Dawn of Creation, transcends the Concept of Time Classification: Major God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Power Nullification, Rage Power, Space-Time Manipulation, Transduality, Clairvoyance, Dark-Matter Manipulation/Anti-Matter Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Willpower Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Instinctive Reaction, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Death Manipulation, Nonexistence, Quantum Manipulation, Danmaku, Aether Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Telepathy, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Type 10), Regeneration (True-Godly), Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Elemental Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Durability Negation, Battle Precognition, Portal Creation, Summoning (Able to summon other Norse Gods), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Body Control, Fear Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Chaos Manipulation, Thermal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Disease Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Force-Field Creation, Transmutation, Resurrection, Gravity Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation/Light Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Can travel freely into other Realms and the whole Multiverse, Transcends all Concepts, resistant to all types of manipulation) Attack Potency: Outerverse level(Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders) Speed: Irrelevant | Omnipresent (Within the Duat) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerverse level (Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders) Durability: Outerverse level (Should be comparable to the other Pantheon Leaders) Stamina: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. (Knows everything except for the existence of the Primal Fears and The Creator) Range: Irrelevant Weaknesses: None Standard Equipment: Scepter of Blinding Light Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Sacred Symbol of The Sun God - The Golden Sunlit Eagle of Dawn: Transforms into an eagle to escape from reality to evade all attacks. * Plight of Morning ~ Midday Reverie: Ra puts himself in a state of invulnerability from all attacks or abilities. * The Great Pyramids - Perpetual Entombment: Ra flees to the deepest layers of the Duat, healing all wounds inflicted unto him. * The Benevolent Pharaoh, Vessel of the Gods: Ra increases all of his attributes by an infinite amount. * The Deceiving Serpent of Chaos - Death Of the Immortal: Ra calls upon all the Gods of the Egyptian Pantheon onto the battlefield, excluding Apophis. Category:Tier 1